<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Him by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191701">For Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe'>ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker(peter/tony) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, actually the whole story is about rape, it goes into slight detail so if this isn’t your cup of tea than don’t read, peter parker is supportive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly he would have told Peter earlier in their relationship if he didn’t think that Peter would run away screaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker(peter/tony) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to Troye Sivan and looking up tips on how to write about trauma :/ i tried my best</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had always been supportive of Tony’s decisions, and though those decisions effected his way of living, he never once complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because Tony hadn’t had sex in almost 30 years despite being painted as some playboy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And precious Peter hadn’t asked once. They stuck to fully consensual oral, neither of them ever acknowledging the fact that Tony didn’t feel comfortable going any further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was the day though. He was going to sit down with Peter and spill all of his bottled up emotions and trauma, something he had never done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony lay with his back to Peter’s firm chest. He didn’t want to look into his young lovers face. With a sigh, he started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to know why I don’t feel comfortable having sex?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter hummed and grabbed Tony’s hand. His own way of telling Tony that he would be there no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Years ago, when I was an actual playboy, I had took someone back to the hotel room with me. He was bigger than me, but he seemed like a total sweetheart, then again I was drunk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter dropped his head to rest it on the crown of Tony’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy was always in the next room, always popping in if I wasn’t ok, and sometimes when I was perfectly fine,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony laughed at the time Happy had sprinted into the room and jumped on top of him because of a small explosion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But this time was different. I wasn’t in the mood anymore, that never happened to me, but that night something didn’t feel right. I told him to leave but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony paused for a minute, hating the fact that he would have to relive what he tried to suppress. Peter squeezed his hand to urge him start up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He drugged me. With an anesthetic, I was completely numb, but conscious. I felt the pressure, and the air of him taking my clothes off. Did you know not all anesthetics make you completely numb? Because I swear I can still feel the exact moment he entered me...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony closed his eyes and sighed. It had been 30 years, it was time to let it all out. He sounded so insensitive with the way he explained it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But those 30 years helped him come to terms with it. He hadn’t fully healed, but he wasn’t going insane about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter squeezed Tony’s hand a little tighter, closing his eyes as well. He was so glad that Tony couldn’t see his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved his head to give Tony a soft kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go on, i’m listening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony gave a soft nod. He’ll go on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He kissed me, but would get angry when I wouldn’t-couldn’t kiss back. As if he had forgotten that I could move. It seemed like it lasted forever, him trying to romanticize the moment and me just wanting it all to stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shaky breath passes his lips. He wanted to cry, but could he? It was a little too late to cry over this again. Still Tony couldn’t help the few tears that slipped out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And when he finished, he kissed my forehead. As if we were lovers. It disgusted me, and I hated myself for not having the power to do anything about it. I was so happy when he left, Pete. The anesthetic only last for about an hour so right after he left, I began to feel again and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony choked up, his stomach felt sick. Peter pulled him as close as he could, and Tony’s hand went up to tap on his collarbone. A nervous tic that he had developed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I could feel again, I felt everything. I <em>hurt</em> so bad, and he came inside of me— I felt so fucking dirty and helpless and the only thing I could do was turn over and cry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time, Peter replied to Tony’s experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was the bastard punished? Please tell me he was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony turned his body to curl into Peter’s larger one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s taken care of. No one knows, not even Pepper.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter sighed with contentment, rubbing Tony’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This doesn’t change anything baby, I love you all the same. I’m with you for you, not you’re body.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony softly smiled as Peter continued to compliment him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-You’re pretty eyes, how smart you are, how caring you are. I love it all Tony. I can’t empathize with you, but I can tell you that that moment does not define you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony hummed. He felt an internal wound slowly starting to heal now that he had told someone besides an actual judge. And Peter was so supportive of him that he felt bad for thinking that Peter would leave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m happy with you Pete. Everyone i’ve ever been with, even Steve, has made me feel a bit intimidated, but I feel...safe with you. I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter hugged Tony a little tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you is such an understatement when I talk about you, Tony.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got a comment on one of my earlier stories about my writing hopping from third to first person and I appreciated even tho it was written last year and I like to think i’ve improved since then, but pls tell me if any of my work confuses you guys! I do this for y’all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>